The man she loved
by WildMagicIsEverywhere
Summary: Prequel to "not a secret anymore" Daine couldn't sleep. She needed to see him.


A/N- this is a sort of prequel/prelude to my D/N fic 'Not a secret anymore', but it can also be read by itself. Basically, you can read both, or one without the other.

Disclaimer: Characters- Not mine. Pairing: Not mine. Setting: Also not mine. It's all Tamora Pierce's, people; because she is amazing, and I am… well, I'm me.

* * *

Stand up. Sit down. Stand up again. Walk to the window. Walk to the bed. Lie down. Stand up again. Take off breeches, and shirt, and pull on nightshirt. Lie down again. Roll one way. Then the other. Sigh. Stare at the ceiling. Close eyes. Open them. Veralidaine Sarrasri scowled and sat up on her bed, hugging her knees. A cool breeze drifted through the open window by the bed; It was always open, for her, or for her beast-people friends that liked to visit at night. Usually, the breezes were a welcome reminder of freedom; but tonight, they were cold, and sharp, and another excuse to stay awake. She had to see him. No- not a good idea, not a good thought. Tempting, but… not sensible. Not possible. Yet all she had to do was to walk upstairs, to his rooms… She sighed and reached for the badger claw on the chain around her neck, and rubbed it with her fingers. It helped her to think. She hadn't seen him all day. Or most of yesterdy. He'd gotten back from the palace that afternoon, with a report that needed writing for Jon. Then he'd been in a meeting with George and Alanna, discussing the damage to the swoop and its inhabitants. Daine had seen him there, but couldn't greet him like she'd wanted to, since their friends still knew nothing of their romance.

Daine sighed. This was hard. She needed to see him, but it was risky. What if she was caught? She debated some more, fiddling with the claw.

…Right, that was it. She was going to find him. Just… to check… that he was sleeping alright. Nothing else. He was too proper, too sensible, for anything else. She jumped off of her bed, wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, and left, for Numair's room.

* * *

The door was closed but not locked. Daine pushed it open and stepped into the main room. To the left was a small bathroom; the right his bedroom. Numair's day clothes were flung haphazardly around the room. She stopped to pick up his shirt, holding it to her face and inhaling deeply. Numairs scent filled her, calming any remaining nerves. She picked up the rest of his clothing, folding it and setting it on a desk, where he could find it later. She pottered around the room, tidying as she went, then scolded herself inwardly for delaying. Quietly, Daine crept over to the bedroom door, placing her ear against the wood. Silence. She oprned the door, then jumped with shock. Numair was sat up, watching her lazily, an amused smirk on his face.

"A little late for social calls, Magelet" He raised an eyebrow, and she blushed.

"I… I couldn't sleep," She admitted, "I had to see you. i missed you." Daine watched as his expression softened, and he climbed out of the bed. Numair wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. Daine rested her cheek against his bare chest and sighed.

"Daine," He murmured, his breath tickling her ear, "Want to know a secret?"

"What?"

"Neither could I."

She smiled, and looked up at him fondly. Her teacher, her storkman, her Numair. He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. Daine giggled as she went crosseyed staring into his eyes.

"So…" He breathed.

"So."

"Now what?"

"Mm… not sure. You could always kiss me" She teased.

In reply he picked her up in his arms, and carried her over to his bed. Laying her down gently, he smiled. "Missed you."

"Mmm…" Daine murmured, then wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. He kissed her back, holding her small body carefully against his large one. She nibbled his lower lip softly and he moaned, and tightened his grip. Their kiss became more passionate as he slid his tongue against hers, hands knotting in her hair. They broke apart for air, and Numair trailed kisses along her jaw. She gasped as his teeth grazed her neck.

"Numair! That'll leave a mark!"

He chuckled, a deep sound in the back of his throat that made her shiver. "I know."

"Fluffbrain."

"Yup."

Daine giggled and stood up. "I guess… I should be going."

"Daine…"

"Yes?" She turned to look at him.

"You… could stay." Numair blushed at this.

Daine sat on the bed beside him, and held his hands. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really. That is, if you want to. We'd… only be sleeping, before you get any ideas." Seeing her hurt expression, he stroked her cheek. "Magelet, it's not that I don't want to, because believe me, I do. But I want you to be ready. And I know you well enough to say that you may think you are, but you aren't. When you are, I promise I will love you. For now, however, sweet dreams." Numair lay on his back, eyes closed. After a moment, Daine sighed, and curled up against his side, her head on his chest. Almost automatically, his arm wrapped around her waist holding her to him.

"Sleep well, Magelet." She felt the vibrations as he spoke.

"You too." Daine smiled, and slept, finally, in the arms of the man that she loved.


End file.
